Right?
by missriss142
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke got screwed over by the prophecy, now they are going back to set things right, how it was supposed to be before this stupid thing, time travel. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing from the Naruto series, this is my own hobby.

"Together forever" Naruto said cutting his hand, he handed the knife over to the raven haired boy across from him.

"Together forever" Sasuke repeated and cut his own hand. They grabbed a hold of each others injured hand and squeezed. The blood poured out of their similar wounds and dripped to the ground in the forest they had taken refuge in.

They weren't aloud to talk to each other, let alone become blood brothers.

Naruto grunted as his cut sizzled, the blood was evaporating away, the same was happening to Sasuke.

"What's happening" Sasuke asked, his eyes were wide with disbelief, not to mention pain.

"It's normal for my blood Sasuke or better yet, Onii-chan" Naruto said grinning like a fox.

Despite the pain of advanced healing, Sasuke couldn't help but grin a little. They laughed together; it was exhilarating to even be in each others company, since it was so forbidden. Something cracked to their right and they both turned around quickly.

"Whose there" Sasuke said cautiously. Naruto sniffed the air, and growled, much like an animal, it was the scent of a ninja.

Someone walked out with a predatory sense around them, dressed in all black with a mask of animal; it had little detail thus making it seem more dead than alive.

Everything about him made him slide into the back round, it unnerved the 9 year olds.

"Naruto" the man said quietly "Do you have ANY idea what you have done?" His tone was silently angry, holding back the rage that bubbled inside of him.

The tone was scary; it made something crawl up it their spine, and just staying in the middle of the back, growing there.

"Yes" he mumbled "I made myself a family, I have a big brother now"

"You have NO idea what you have done, you ruined Sasuke's blood" the man said in the same tone, but it was more restricted now, trying to hold his anger was becoming harder.

"No he didn't" Sasuke yelled at the man, he WANTED to be a big brother, bad blood or not!

"Be quiet Sasuke, you don't know what you're talking about." The man growled at the raven.

"YES I DO, me and Naruto are blood brothers now!" Sasuke screamed at the man.

"YEAH, see I got a family now!" Naruto said at the intimidating man.

The man walked over to Naruto and slapped him, hard enough to make him fall.

"No you don't, your blood is dangerous" the man screamed at them.

"NO ITS NOT!" Naruto cried. Sasuke stepped in front of him little brother, shielding him from the bad man." GO AWAY" Sasuke screamed "STAY AWAY FROM US!"

Naruto sniffed from behind him standing up, he glared at the man, no, anbu. "There's nothing wrong with my blood" Naruto said in a defeated voice.

"There's nothing different from me and any other person" Naruto cried harder at this.

"I'm not different" he sobbed, Sasuke turned his head to look at his younger brother.

The anbu didn't feel sorry for the boy; he felt nothing, no twitch of the heart and such. He watched the scene as Sasuke stopped trying to shield Naruto and turned around to comfort him.

He saw his chance; they wouldn't know what had hit them. He made the hand signs as Naruto sobbed, and Sasuke hugged his little brother.

The anbu finished and pulled up his mask revealing mis-matched eyes it covered his gray hair when he pulled it up into place.

He mumbled the jutsu, and Naruto opened his eyes to stare at him with eyes wide in confusion.

"SASUKE" Naruto screamed and Sasuke turned around to stare at the man as he collected more power, in the form of light.

The white light hit them and they screamed bloody murder, eyes impossibly wide as they stared at the cold mis-matched eyes, black and red.

The light evaporated and they fell to the ground like dolls, Naruto fought to remain conscious.

"-san…" he whispered in a betrayed voice, he stared at the man with dazed eyes and one last tear slipped through his eye.

Sizzling erupted from his face and one mark was slowly being burned into his cheek, it continued on as Naruto slowly fazed in and out of consciousness, when it was done there were three bloody lines sat on each cheek.

He fell into a sleep with his brother.

The anbu watched them with cold eyes "You won't remember each other as brothers anymore; you will remember each other as hated rivals." He stated and picked up the boy in each arm, and headed off to their respective houses.

10 years later

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto cried, much older now, Sakura was beside him sobbing softly as she tried to save the dying man.

"Sakura, stop it your just wasting your chakra" Kakashi mumbled and spat up more blood.

"I won't" She said in a small voice, she pushed more chakra into her healing jutsu.

He sat up and pushed her hands away, she allowed her hands to be cast away, and sobbed even harder and wrapped her arms around herself as she cried.

"Naruto" he said and Naruto moved closer to steady the man.

"Yes sensei" he said in concern, the man was dying so he had to head his last words.

Kakashi leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear.

Kakashi closed his eyes and fell; he died before he hit the ground.

Sakura sobbed and let out a wail.

Naruto sat with his eyes impossibly wide eyes; he turned to his teacher and stared in disbelief.

"_Rot in hell kyuubi"_

Sasuke sat in his mountain, yes mountain. It was a draft little place but it would do for now, he was hiding from his teammates…ex teammates…yeah.

The little voice in his head told him he was lying to himself.

He told that voice that it was crazy and if he was then it lied to him as well.

He vaguely wondered if he was crazy, it was a daily thing for him, it depended on the day for the answer. Yes or no, it wasn't like it mattered.

"_Rot in hell kyuubi"_ a voice whispered in hate and malice, he shivered at it and looked around, he was alone, and that was how it had been since he tried to murder Karin.

"Who…" he said frowning in confusion before he screamed in pain, memories assaulted his head. He griped his head; it felt like it was going to explode with the sudden information.

Sasuke's eyes rolled to the back off his head and he collapsed.

_I can finally see…the darkness inside me; life has run its line, it's time to pay the ferryman._

It's getting there, I'm just kind of getting the hang of writing (At least I think I do) so its better than my other one-shot that has nothing to do with anything, sheesh that one sucks when I re-read it just now, ah well, Read and review, this will be time travel of the sorts, but I hope it works out well.

-MissRiss


	2. Chapter 2

Right chapter two

_It's painful; my head hurts, as if something wants out._

'_Hello… is anybody there?' a small voice whispered out into the space, Sasuke dully noticed the lack of light._

'_I'm here' he whispered, afraid of the space, it was immensely large and open._

'…_Sasuke?" the little voice questioned, it felt somewhat familiar, then it clicked._

'_Naruto' Sasuke said louder, his body felt weird, much larger than his own._

_Finally he saw something, in the far corner of his eye, it was a light, it was orange, but it was still a light._

'_NARUTO' he screamed and tried to run to the light, but it was clumsy and unrefined._

'_Sasuke' said the voice, though quieter than Sasuke, soon he heard footsteps, most likely Naruto running towards him in this…place._

_Finally they met, Sasuke launching himself onto his younger blood brother, they laughed, or tried to until the darkness began engulphing them, Sasuke felt Naruto in his arms, but saw no one._

'_Naruto' he panicked, squeezing the body tighter, there was no answer._

_Finally the darkness went into his eyes, and then he just felt like he fell, not just falling, but out of his body._

_It was endless._

Waking was a very simple thing, for some people at least.

For Naruto it was a little bit slow, and his mind didn't kick in until he left his apartment door.

That was unless a voice was calling to you desperately, if said voice was then your awake, parental instincts kicking in.

"NARUTO" someone screamed next to him.

He didn't remember opening his eye's, all he remembered was looking at the tiny Sasuke, then proceeding to crawl over to said boy as fast as possible.

Sasuke's face was scrunched in an angry and sad way; he seemed to be in a cold sweat.

That dream must have been pretty bad.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" he called to his best friend, his friend woke slowly, and screamed at Naruto, in the dark it just looked like a stranger.

"SHHH" Naruto said, it was night time and he noticed duly that they were for one, really small, and two he felt weak!

"Naruto" Sasuke whimpered as Naruto wrapped his arms around his brother, who he had just rediscovered.

Sasuke sniffled a little bit; his mind was boggled by the new information, as well as the voice screaming in his head.

"Naruto make it stop" he whimpered as he tried to wipe his ever flowing tears, the voice screamed for revenge, and killing.

"The voices" Naruto said gently, he too had such things, but it wasn't of him, but a younger him, he cried for his family, for Sasuke.

Naruto had to lock him in a safe place, to keep his younger self from Kyuubi's manipulative ways.

But Naruto wondered how Sasuke's younger self could make the ever stoic Uchiha cry so hard. He asked a question he idly dreaded "Sasuke, how old are you" he said quietly.

"9" Sasuke answered, his face was slightly confused so he said the only thing he could think of "How old are you" at first he thought he was humoring his brother, now he was seriously curious.

"19" he whispered, his voice was astonished on how Sasuke was not here.

"Don't lie" Sasuke said rebelliously, he knew Naruto lied…a lot. "Sorry squirt, but I ain't lying" Naruto replied.

"So…your that man" Sasuke said in awe "In my minds pictures" he said happily.

"Memories" Naruto corrected and Sasuke's little grin faded before tears welled in his eyes "Then… Itachi-nii is really going to kill them and… then he's…" Sasuke said fearfully before he glared "Konoha made him do it!" he screamed angrily, Naruto just watched his now mentally younger brother freak out.

"Why'd they do it!" he yelled, and now Naruto blanked.

"You don't know?" he asked timidly after getting a hold of himself "About what" Sasuke said and tried to glare, it didn't work with his large eyes, and still slightly chubby cheeks.

"I'll… well" Naruto started "They kind of were planning to take over Konoha" He said slowly, trying to word it so Sasuke could take it.

He didn't do it right at all.

"THEY WOULDN'T" Sasuke screamed, his voice slightly merged with his older self's voice, clearly stating that older Sasuke had heard as well.

"They will" Naruto murmured, then his eye's lit up in panic "Oh god what day is it today" he quickly asked Sasuke "Monday" Sasuke replied.

"NO, the date" Naruto all but screamed, forgetting his first intentions of being quiet.

"The 2nd" Sasuke murmured, slightly afraid of Naruto, who just yelped in an odd way, like a person who just got bit by a dog on their butt.

Before he could say anything Naruto grabbed his head, after slicing his finger with his tooth and quickly began scrawling on his cheek, then forehead, then chin before he began mumbling and his forehead, cheek and chin glowed softly before it faded.

"There" Naruto said before he looked at Sasuke apologetically "I'm sorry for having to do this to you" He hit Sasuke on the area where his shoulder met his neck swiftly.

Sasuke let out a small squeak, and the last thing he saw was Naruto hengeing into Sasuke, and proceeding to scrawl onto his own forehead, but not his cheek or chin.

The light faded and Sasuke fell into the realm of unconsciousness.

"Oh god I am so late!" Naruto said and he moved quickly, hoping to make for the time.

Right now Itachi was quickly assassinating his clan's men. Naruto had finally made it out of the woods, assessing where he was before he puffed away in a cloud of smoke.

He appeared in his apartment, laying Sasuke down onto the bed and covering him before he once again puffed away in another cloud of smoke, this time appearing in an alley.

He walked out casually, saying hello to the many people who smiled politely at him as he walked home.

He asked one person for the time before he started running, claiming he was late.

Naruto kept running, passing the people, before he finally made it to the Uchiha compound. The place was dead, much like the people inside, he walked in.

He looked around, awaiting for hello as Sasuke might have. With a pout he kept walking, watching and searching for Itachi's signature. He began to pretend to be nervous by the silence.

He felt about six other slowly fading out, and two that were still flaming. One of them died out abruptly and he walked faster. Finally he came across his first victims, Sasuke aunt and uncle, and then the streets were littered with body's he hadn't 'seen' before.

Now he was running to the area where the last signature was still burning, knowing that Sasuke's parents were the last one's to die, by the report Kakashi had made him read.

After he ran to the house he slammed open the door and screamed to his mother and father, allowing Sasuke personality and memories to take over from there on out, nestling himself into Kyuubi's cage, much to the monsters displeasure as they watched the scene fold out.

Minds copy was a great sealing technique, for one it made a complete copy of the person's memories, as well as their personality and such.

He was even more proud onto the fact that he had made such a technique.

Naruto winced as Itachi started the torture of making 'Sasuke' watch his entire family be murdered on replay.

Kyuubi laughed as he sat in chains, in edition to Naruto taking complete control over his mindscape.

They waited for the waited and waited, even going as far as talking, well Naruto had tried.

"So… Kyuubi" he winced at how awkward that sounded, the beast just ignored him "What are your hobbies?" he winced yet again.

"Killing, maiming, torturing" the Kyuubi said as he grinned full force.

'_Ah…so that's where I get that grin from'_ Naruto thought as he stared up at the gigantic thing.

Sincerely he had hoped it was maybe from his mother, or father even.

"Nope, it's from me" Kyuubi snickered having heard his thoughts.

Naruto just glared and all conversation ended there.

Finally at least one day had ended from the torture, yet they had what… two more?

Naruto took a few naps, constantly waking up to find the huge monster trying to break free and eat him. He rolled his eyes every time and turned over.

"YOU WILL BE MINE" the Kyuubi usually screamed as he tried to get a tiny bit closer.

"Ew" Naruto said as his eye twitched at the things struggles, he only aided in making it angrier.

Naruto once again looked up at the screen thing for a few seconds before looking down yet again, he didn't like death enough as it is, but watching it made things even more disturbing than sitting beside a huge fox, with nine fluffy tails squirming in their own separate restraints.

In all honesty it was so wrong to find this funny as they tried to slap around angrily.

He decided to watch the screen since it could only get so worse, enjoying watching a monster fox struggle against its own restraints, meh.

Naruto lay watching the ground where Sasuke's parents were laying dead not even ten feet away from him; he wiped the drool from his mouth trying to control his rigid breaths. He had seen worse.

He decided to let the tears fall freely, so they would dry, him not crying at the deaths of his many family members was hardly possible.

He felt many signatures scouring the area, searching for survivors.

He got up and walked, or more like staggered down the hallway. He opened the door and fell outside, he felt the many medics surround him and then he decided to sleep.

Naruto opened his eyes blearily as he got up, looking at the white hospital ceiling. He stretched before getting up.

"Sasuke-kun" a nurse said getting up form her chair, Naruto looked up at her "Where's my family" he felt as if he needed to confirm the fact, Sasuke would have.

The nurse hesitated and that's all it took for Sasuke to glare at the bed sheets "Itachi did it, he killed them all" he screamed and got up "I'm…I'm going to kill him!" Naruto screamed as he tried to run, the nurse grabbed him, and quickly, albeit shakily, injected a sleeping agent into his arm.

The place was supposed to go black, but Naruto's mind had certain things it did to keep him awake before the Kyuubi burnt the crap out of his body.

He stilled as the nurse ran out of the room screaming at the top of her lungs for the hokage.

Naruto looked at the ceiling again.

Sasuke woke up, feeling someone tap him on the head in multiple places. He stared at his surroundings, noticing that Naruto was there beside him.

"Hello" Naruto said happily "Bastard"

"Dobe" Sasuke said, he didn't bother trying to get away from the smug 9 year old.

He sat up, feeling at his forehead for the blood he knew the blond had smeared "Mind copying seal" Naruto replied "And a few more, like a control seal, as well as a switch seal"

Sasuke growled at his brother "Is that really necessary"

"Yes" Naruto said simply, watching his brother from the corner of his eye "You know how to act" Naruto stood and walked away "And you know the consequence's if you don't"

Sasuke grudgingly nodded, he knew what would happen if he didn't, a mess, a god damn normal and unpredictable life, only regretting and such.

He got up and walked, already formulating in his head what Naruto had done, guessing.

When he got out of the forest, he noticed that it was near the Academy, he smiled at it despite himself at the memories.

It was nice to be in the past, no messed up people like Madara and Orochimaru, life was simple and quiet…

Until he saw a freaking HUGE mob of people screaming his name in worry.

He did what he thought was best, run like a flipping rabbit in fear.

Naruto sat in the tree choking back his laughter; he got a small glare of anger and betrayal from Sasuke as he ran. Naruto lost it as he saw someone tackle the poor brunette.

The mob carried the slightly hurt nine year old away.

Naruto's laughter died away and he leapt out of his tree, he seriously guessed that the mob would search this general area, so he had brought Sasuke back to the woods, allowing him to get caught by the mob of people.

He walked leisurely to his home, crossing people who seemed to blame him for the Uchiha's death.

He ignored them; they had been a small part as to why he had hated Sasuke so eagerly.

But that was in the past.

Since he was in the past, Naruto snickered at his terrible humor.

He opened the door to his apartment and locked behind himself, taking off his sandals before moving to his bed finally.

He sat down and began to slowly move back into his mind. Then he waited.

Naruto walked in his mind in relative comfort, ignoring Kyuubi's annoying attempt to manipulate his mind.

This was why he had locked up his poor younger self.

He opened the door, went in quickly and closed it. He turned to see, his younger self pouting and at the same time Naruto saw deep down that his younger self was seriously worried.

"Who are you" his younger self asked rebelliously, even now Naruto could easily pick out the smallest hint of fear in it.

"I am" he paused dramatically, Gai and ero-sennin had influenced him far to much "You"

The expression oh so obviously showed exactly how much his younger self believed him.

"No your not" little Naruto said and glared him "Let me out, I didn't do nothing to you"

"I know" Naruto said evenly, already getting bored.

Little Naruto almost grinned at how easily Naruto gave in.

Naruto sighed at his younger companion; this was going to take a while.

Kakashi glare's at nothing, he reads his porn prop and thinks of the many possibilities of murdering the blond brat.

Why, well for one the blond made him regret, he hated doing something like this and two because when ever he was around the brat for long points of time his other self pops out of no where.

He was on the verge of disappearing and turning into that thing inside his head.

Where as he was hateful, on time, strict, uptight, and one ruthless shinobi, his counterpart was mysterious, late, lazy, actually enjoyed the crap that is porn, of course for the stupid uchiha of course.

He even adored the 'new' Jiraiya, as much to Kakashi's horror, he hated everything that his counter part was.

As for the last reason, well he hated anything odd, obscene, out of the normal. Exactly what Naruto was, unpredictable only scratched the surface of Naruto.

He hated that, not being able to predict what was to happen.

And once again he glared at the porn; he allowed the smallest amount of killing intent flow into his apartment.

A knock on his door alerted him back into his person; he walked to the door and unlocked it before opening.

He stared at the small blond boy who stood there, and he felt the need to glare.

But he didn't, he was a good ninja now.

"Oh hey" Naruto said "Well I was wondering if I could stay here for a day or two" he murmured quietly, and Kakashi understood, personally thinking the boy mocked him.

"Yeah" he said with a sigh and the boy walked in, Kakashi noticed a few cuts on the boy's arms and the small tear on his back, showing slowly healing gashes.

Kakashi sneered, already having heard of the Uchiha's unfortunate demise, and already knowing what had happened, he felt the normal annoying tug at the back of his mind, nice Kakashi had been more persistent recently.

He sneered at him full force, but then the boy turned around and grinned at him, before moving to the couch.

"Thanks" he said happily before curling up in a small ball and trying to sleep, Kakashi sneered at him yet again.

"Good night" he said, trying to keep his mask thing up.

The boy murmured something but was already falling asleep; Kakashi just went to his room and sat down reading his porn yet again.

Gods he hated that kid, it wasn't even because the kid was his teachers kid, no it was because of the god damned personality of the kid.

Naruto curled up as he laid there waiting for his teacher to move to his room, when he was younger and the mobs wrecked his apartment he went here, Iruka not being an options anymore at the moment, just a little bit longer he might be however.

He knew of his teachers problem, the constant fighting between his pure self, and his hateful self, it was unusual for normal people, but for Kakashi wasn't normal, excelling at a rapid rate, his hateful self took over, but his pure self wasn't a push over, and fought constantly.

He knew this because of an incident a long time ago when Kakashi had snapped after Gai's death, leaving to hide in his mindscape, allowing hateful Kakashi to pop out.

Naruto was almost murdered that day by said persona, near the end normal Kakashi had come out, finally realizing what had happened and saving Naruto from his hateful self. Ever since Obito's death it was like this, as his teacher had explained.

Turns out Naruto and Kakashi had something's in common, like a monster who resided inside their minds.

Something shuffled and he continued to pretend to be asleep, he didn't jump as a hand patted him the head, he didn't jump when a soothing feeling erupted his back, healing the remaining bits of the gash he had allowed to happen.

He knew that this point had pushed it, allowing pure Kakashi to come out, taking over for the most of it.

As for the gash, it had happened when the window had been hit by a rock while he was asleep; he almost jumped away from the incoming glass, but knew the importance of the wound.

He shifted yet again, and uncurled himself with a stretch and a yawn.

Naruto blinked as he was embraced by his teacher, he stilled carefully.

"I'm sorry" Kakashi murmured and squeezed Naruto as he let go of the brief contact.

"For what" Naruto said in serious puzzlement, Kakashi just continued to heal him.

They sat in silence, Kakashi had finished healing Naruto gashes, and they sat side by side.

Naruto yawned and decided to curl back into himself, trying to sleep finally. Kakashi got up and allowed Naruto more space, but didn't move far.

Naruto, before falling asleep heard his teacher whisper into the dark "_I will protect you"_ It was far better than being told to rot in hell.

He in all honesty adored his teacher like a student should, his teacher was ruff around the edge's, but had a very pure heart, despite his past, which all of the hate and such was of course pulled onto hateful Kakashi's side, Naruto knew the other Kakashi was very jealous of normal Kakashi, and tried to hide him away, keeping him form the person he had wanted to protect.

He fell asleep, for a while at least, seeing as it was somewhere around 3 in the morning.

Naruto woke later at 8 o clock, rushing to get out the door, leaving a little note on Kakashi's fridge, saying thanks.

He wouldn't need to stay here anymore; his apartment was already fixed by the anbu, most likely sent by the third hokage.

He felt like he was being watched, but let it slide, he also knew who it was, Kakashi was watching him from the window.

He ran down the street, ignoring the angry gazes, the word had gotten out who the killer was, and they weren't happy about it, some had been very happy about the guess of him offing the uchiha, if only to see him die in some gruesome way.

He couldn't believe that he liked the one's who sneered more than the one's who ignored him. Now he much preferred the others, because while some ignored his very existence, others just walked by not really caring.

That was normal.

He saw a brunette walking advancing towards him angrily, he grinned a little.

"NARUTO" Sasuke screamed in a whisper, attempting not to get the attention of anyone else.

"Yes" the blond replied as he was roughly pushed towards the trees.

At first he couldn't help but laugh as the Uchiha attacked him blindly, attempting to get revenge fort he huge mob of touchy feely people who wanted to 'consol' him.

Naruto grinned at Sasuke knowingly, Sasuke glared as his tiny nostrils flared, Naruto lost it as he watched the not so intimidating Sasuke try to be intimidating.

"As if you can do better" Sasuke sneered and Naruto stopped laughing "Oh my dear Sasuke-kun, what has you so delusional" Naruto said and his eye's turned red, whiskers sharpening, and hair gaining a red tint, claws sharpening and teeth sharpening "I am the most feared child in Konoha after all" Naruto said and turned back "Right dearest brother" he questioned innocently.

He had also become influenced with Ibiki a lot during his stay there.

Sasuke blanked a little as he stared at his brother; he just twitched and walked away.

"Wait Sa-su-ke-kun!" Naruto drawled out.

Maybe he had hung out with Anko to much too…

Younger Naruto sat in his mind, carefully going through everything his older self had said.

The future wasn't a very pleasant place it seemed, being a ninja wasn't as great as it was in the books.

And yet he still yearned for such a life, the adventure and adrenaline rushes, he shivered at the thought of blood, that was part of the job though.

Naruto gulped as he once again tried to open the door.

"What monster could be so bad, and why is it IN my head" he wondered out loud.

He stopped and sat inside his little room, it held all of his good memories, much to his joy. In all honesty there were a lot, more than the bad one's. Most of them were simple things, like a person helping him, even threw their hate, or eating ramen. Talking to people, making friends, and even watching others do normal things like family outings.

He felt lonely, but he was happy no matter what, the bad memories would fade away in time, he was very grateful for that, as well as night time.

Nighttime his older self came to check up on him as usual, as well as sometimes during class time, he snickered at that.

Naruto decided to watch his good memories again, he hadn't even tried to look into his older self's memories yet, them being particularly hard to find.

He had found one, it shone like a small ash, but it glowed far brighter than the small very well hidden one's.

He ventures into it.

Naruto felt the probing in his mind, and then just decided to see what his younger self was going into, hoping it wasn't too bad.

He went into the room, and saw his younger self blushing, and saw Sakura confessing to him.

"Wow nii-san" Naruto felt the need to be shocked by the familiarity in that "I had no idea you had such a hottie" he seriously winced at the language, it had been so long since he had used such terms.

"Not mine" he replied bluntly and his younger self gaped "But how!" he yelled and Naruto heard an echo somehow.

"Yes she did confess to me, and her love was real" Naruto started and the younger's face flashed through confusion and then triumph "It wasn't the type you are thinking of" Naruto said.

"What" little Naruto said in confusion "There's other type's of love?" he asked his older counter part "Yes" Naruto said like a teacher "There's many types of love" Naruto looked at the memory fondly.

"The love she confessed is for a brother" Naruto said happily, his younger's face scrunched up "But… she thinks of you" Naruto began before his older interrupted "Us"

"Right, us" Naruto said "As a brother?"

"Yep" he felt his younger counter part grin happily "So… I got two people in my family, a brother AND a sister" he yelled.

A new memory showed up in the room, Naruto smiled at his counter part "Much better than the other type you were thinking of" he asked.

Little Naruto frowned "A little, but not by much" he said.

Naruto laughed and faded "I'll see you later" he saw his counter part smile sadly.

"Come back quickly" little Naruto said hopefully, Naruto nodded.

He had never seen such a face before on himself, so happy to have someone come back.

Naruto wondered if he had ever made a face like that, he thought not.

He woke back into the real world and looked at Iruka who was about to hit him with a book "I'll wait outside" he said a little bit too happily.

'_Masochist'_ He thought in his mind, he heard a muffled yell.

"There is no need" Iruka said with a lot of patience and walked back to the front, Naruto sighed and went to his reading.

Sasuke watched this scene thoughtfully before frowning and tried to get Naruto's attention in a discrete way.

Naruto ignored his brother, whose eye was now twitching.

"Naruto" Sasuke chanced a small whisper; Iruka who had his back faced to the front wouldn't hear the shuffling, or Sasuke sitting down beside the blond boy.

The wonders of sitting far enough that no one could hear you too well.

"Why's Iruka ignoring you" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear "Because he's at the rebellious stage" Naruto whispered back and Sasuke glared. The intensity in which the boy glared it made a very funny scene to be honest.

"Because of the thing in my belly" he said finally to Sasuke.

"Oh" Sasuke said and looked at Iruka, and glared, he would have never thought that a few memories and feelings could have changed things so drastically.

He shifted his glance towards his would be teammate, her hair was short as usual, but this time it was adorned with a red ribbon, he stared at the little bow on top of the little girls head.

He felt a warmth inside of his stomach, he also felt he need to be possessive and protective of his teammate, to nurture her talents, making them grow faster.

He blanked at those thoughts and looked at Naruto and glared as hard as he could.

Naruto looked away innocently "I wasn't controlling you" he said innocently.

Sasuke didn't let up "Okay I was only projected a couple of my feelings onto you" Naruto said and Sasuke blinked in surprise.

Since when had the blond ever felt the need to be possessive towards Sakura?

He felt the same feeling but it was over a different person, himself.

He blanked even further than before.

Then he felt it again, but this time got the feeling of Kakashi, he moved to glare at Naruto before memories were pushed into his head and it went black.

Naruto watched his brother pass out from the new information, he waited for his own blood to kick in and wake his brother.

Sasuke did not disappoint, not more than two minutes later he had processed the information and woken up.

Sasuke gazed at Naruto, who in return looked at him calmly; Sasuke patted Naruto on the back before Iruka cleared his throat "Sasuke get back to work"

Sasuke did that, and Iruka still ignored Naruto. He stared impassively at the front, glancing at Naruto occasionally, and sometimes at Sakura, he thought about Naruto's feelings and realized that they had begun to bud into his own.

He wasn't afraid, being able to teach his teammate seemed to sound like fun, but at the moment he had to focus on being the best rookie, like Naruto had to focus on being the worst in this class, and for now they would leave Sakura alone.

When the lunch bell sounded Naruto walked out leisurely, Sasuke made sure to walk out something like that, but still wanting to be alone. Yet again his family had been murdered.

He watched Naruto try to make friends with some kids who were doing a fear challenge or whatever; he continued to watch as they made fun of him.

He lost it when they started to walk away from him, Naruto projected a feeling onto him and Sasuke understood it, in all reality Naruto just didn't care about those kids and their challenge, it was just about getting to Iruka, making that bond that Naruto yearned for.

Sasuke hoped it went well as he walked away and went to a small shop that sold sweets.

He had always had a bit of a sweet tooth.

Personally I think its going along great, though confusing. I dropped a few hints about the future they had come from, but I don't really feel like going into detail. Even if it doesn't then yeah, sorry the idea's come out so much better in my head… ah well I am trying; I mean this already feels long, I seriously bow to the majorly long fic authors! I have just made it too 5000 words, damn man. I hope I haven't made too many mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

This is dark; it deals with angst and a more serious take on Naruto's masochism. As well as a few other things, it's based around that, and as such I might be turning many people away, so be _**WARNED!**_ This is only building up slowly, the plot and story, and to be clear, this is AU, so there are more than just those changes in the first two chapters, it leads onto more.

There was boredom, pain, and more boredom.

As a bit of a gag Naruto had decided to stop when a mob chased him and Sasuke almost to school, Sasuke ran ahead with no hesitation.

That was on the surface, Naruto noticed the slight flinch of hesitation his brother had tried to keep to himself, and regardless of that he still laughed merrily as the first villager threw a punch.

Not so surprisingly only four people actively tried to hurt him, the others watched in hesitation and anxiety; leave, or stay?

And all this was the cause of him looking longingly at the bar, how he wished for some delicious rice wine, and the beautiful burn in his stomach. Some drunks (of course) took this as a sneer in their state of minds. Gradually people began to join the chase; Sasuke watched them before rushing to catch up to Naruto, who was 'leading' the little mob.

Naruto waited until someone popped up to take these people away, drunks sent to some holding center for drunks, perhaps stripped till they only had underwear on then a _nice_ long sleep.

Such a comforting sight the drunk tank was, seeing as it was for people who drowned in alcohol, or had little tolerance for such things; for instance, Lee.

The bushy browed boy was usually held in an anbu grade cell until he calmed down, or passed out. Naruto, being the odd person he was, usually took the boy out for about three cups of sake.

And some twenty seven for him, things worked out like that. I mean man people stared when he gulped them down as Lee shakily finished his second.

"Kyu" it ended roughly as the man fell to the ground, a small slim and shiny needle sticking out of his neck. "Leave or you'll suffer his fate!" with a silent sigh he stared at the pairs of feet and legs tripping over themselves in the rush. Sitting up and cracking his neck "I don't really see the problem with this" he shrugged with a cocky grin as he ran away from Anko.

It wasn't as if _civilian_ punches could hurt him, little pain sufficed from such boring treatment.

"I probably am a masochist!" Naruto grumbled and rushed his way towards the academy, he was probably late and Iruka-sensei would probably scold him.

The test/dare thing worked out magnificently, and Sasuke hadn't heard from him since before then.

Would the raven be mad, angry, _and_ furious?

They were all the same thing, but to the uchiha, they were totally different things. Levels of anger didn't matter to the blond boy as he opened the door with a echoing slam "UZUMAKI NARUTO IS HERE!" he glanced at his teacher "safe?" the man had one of those tricky little veins bulging.

"Shall I wait in the hallway?" he'd been oddly arrogant all morning, but he'd hoped it was normal for his younger self.

"Yes" Iruka-sensei stormed out with him leading, he waited for a hit, or a thorough scolding, but he pushed and shoved when all he could see was a chunin vest shoved rudely into his face.

"Let me go!" he finally slipped out with a small indignant huff, something caught his eyes.

Sasuke was watching with emotionless eyes, the door was closing slowly before he saw a small but annoying smirk. The little bastard had set him up!

"Yes" his attention snapped to Iruka-sensei when a small pain bloomed gloriously from his upper arm "Naruto, I was worried when Sasuke said you'd _stopped_ running from the villagers, he'd even given me a detailed report on how angry they looked" Naruto nodded as if extremely bored, keeping his eccentrics up and even going as far as to dip his head a little as his teacher ranted.

Finally Iruka-sensei noticed when his head was literally lolling from side to side in the effort to keep it up.

"NARUTO" he was yet again hit "I can see I was wrongly worried when he said you may have gotten hurt, you look perfectly fine!" Naruto's academy teacher threw his arms up in frustration.

"Yeah well, I was, like trying to see what'd happen, you know, if I stopped running, and guess what" he threw his arms up in surprise "they did nothing, just look all surprised and, you know, confused, as they were thinking 'what now?', so then I laughed at them so much!"

It wasn't a lie, just something like a white lie or what ever metaphoric shit those people had going on.

What the hell did metaphor mean again, he'd even had to write a report on it and couldn't remember it!

Iruka-sensei's look of initial surprise quickly morphed into nothing, he just walked back into the classroom "hurry up Naruto" he opened the door then waited for Naruto to walk inside.

The tone had been slightly cold, but Naruto brushed it off easily, people were always like that when they realized he purposely caused his pain. Pain was fine by him, being ignored wasn't that bad, but pain, as in physical, was like drowning in liquid ecstasy.

It'd gotten that bad.

Sasuke stared ahead blankly as he watched Naruto skip to his seat in the back. He even read the emotions on Iruka's face, and he knew they weren't positive. And he could deduce that those emotions were towards Naruto, which was immensely bad.

Naruto's first precious person was becoming estranged towards Naruto, he knew this too. Itachi had given his mother that look long before the massacre. Something had been found out, and all he could guess from the situation was that Iruka noticed that Naruto either was a masochist (not likely) or the fact that Naruto unconsciously enjoyed screwing with people's minds.

Sasuke knew this because he'd unknowingly allowed himself into Naruto's little web, he ran in circles and circles until he found out just what Naruto was doing. He had been furious, enraged even, so many of those levels of anger, but he couldn't part from the orange happy go lucky bastard.

At least until Orochimaru came and got him, mind tricks and delusions of power.

And even then he still couldn't resist staying and showing off when he was sixteen, thinking 'I'm better than you, you can't control me' not that it'd helped when Naruto instilled guilt into him with the hokage statement.

The right words, the right actions, it was so easy to slip back into Naruto's web. He couldn't leave Naruto, and Naruto wouldn't leave him alone.

Comfortably that was how his brother worked, but seeing as he'd played into Orochimaru's and Madara's manipulative hands he'd wondered vaguely if he _liked_ being manipulated.

It had to have been Itachi's fault.

"RIIINNG" the bell shrieked into the classroom, children rushing down the steps to their lunches, weapons, or other necessity's for lunch/play/training time.

Naruto jumped down the steps in full vigor, he was so pumped to go and beat the crap out of training posts and-

Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and as always Akamaru were walking towards him.

Inwardly he groaned; slacking was _hard_ after being a ninja for nineteen years, along with the war!

He joined them and then led them towards the arena area, where they usually hung out on off days.

Off days being when he wasn't pranking the heck out of teachers and other specters.

The slacker laid down and Chouji shoveled down chips as if they were going to die forever "Iruka-sensei kept looking at me" Chouji said between mouthfuls, luckily remembering to chew, swallow, then talk. "So I couldn't eat any chips" Naruto nodded "same, but I was trying to get some shut eye" Shikamaru snored lightly.

Kiba and Akamaru were getting all the pent up energy out by jumping around wildly. Naruto looked tempted to join, but decided to lay back and sleep.

He went into his head naturally, he found himself visiting as often as two to three times a day.

"Oy, nii-san what about this babe" little Naruto pointed towards a memory "hmm, don't remember sorry" little Naruto screamed at him "her knockers are HUGE!" in a huff the little guy fell to his butt "she looks kind of familiar too".

Naruto sat down with a raised eyebrow "uh, that's Hinata" his little self looked shocked by the discovery "her, seriously!" Naruto nodded "yeah, form what I've heard Hinata's been after me for years" his younger self frowned then innocently asked "why don't you ask her out, make her yours" he out right laughed "what kind of relationship is that, she's waay to up there" he tried snorting back his laughter "I'm saving the girl from the real me, she has these delusions about me and such, I'd just break her into a million little pieces"

Little Naruto looked worried, sad, and scared, yet still retorted softly "pretty little pieces" the larger blond ruffled the smaller blonds hair "pretty, but sharp, unpredictable" his little self nodded "but still, she's hot"

"And you're the most perverted little boy I've ever met" Naruto grinned foxily "so this is the makings of me" he nearly smacked the grin off his face "gotta stop grinning like that" he grumbled to himself.

"Anyways" he stopped grinning "I gotta go talk with the fox" little Naruto's face lit up brightly "can you bring me with you?" the door shut.

Naruto grumbled as he smoothly walked through the corridors, a little ashamed at being so rude to mini-me! Yet he didn't ponder things too much as he came into the kyuubi's chambers "hello great fox demon" he called out mockingly as he walked through the pillars that were bars. Once again he stared in amusement as the nine fluffy tails squirmed and slapped at the water angrily.

"No, that's creepy" he said to himself "_**yes, it is!"**_ the kyuubi growled and still attempted to eat him "well deal with it" he said with an eyebrow raised cockily.

Not that he felt that way; really he felt like sleeping, he'd been so tired as of late. "_**Then sleep, so I can eat you! You will be mine!"**_ he still grinned as the fox became angrier at his twice mistake.

Lying down in the unnoticeable water he relaxed himself gleefully staring at the angry tails "best lullaby ever" he said softly as the fox roared.

"Come on Sasuke, I know you can wake Naruto up, I've seen you wake him up by a _stare_" Sasuke grumbled as Chouji dragged the reluctant time traveler towards the practice arena.

He subtly glanced at Naruto's sleeping form, surrounded by the other two, plus a dog. "I think you're just crazy!" he told the slightly chubby boy.

"Naruto's awake" Chouji shoved him out and closed the door, a muffled 'I told you so' was heard before Sasuke trudged away in annoyance. Fourteen steps later and he turned away and stormed into the room, gleefully enjoying the echoing slam of the door opening.

He barely glanced at the other shocked looks, only focusing on Naruto's cockily sharp blue eyes that seemed to glow. It'd taken him twelve long strides to make it to their spot, "get out unless you want tog et hurt, don't even watch" he hissed out as Naruto smirked at him, no one even took a back glance at the blond boy.

He grabbed the scruff of Naruto's orange shirt and glared into those cocky eyes "hit me brother" Naruto whispered into his ear, Sasuke hesitated before slamming his fist onto the others face, a small crack was heard and Naruto's body fell to the ground.

The container stood, wiping blood from his broken but healing nose.

He attacked, possessing powers he shouldn't know, with precision a nine year old shouldn't have. It was deadly, but his anger was fueled easily with Naruto's manipulative ways.

And also by his life that seemed adhesive to manipulation.

Orochimaru

Madara

Even Kakashi had manipulated him, but Naruto just… out right pissed him off. Was it because he didn't hide it with him?

Yes, that was most likely it.

Even as his world darken softly he still felt rage, as well as shame. The Uchiha '_on that day we won't be the last Uchiha, or the kyuubi'_ no, he, Sasuke, had let himself be manipulated.

'_On that day we'll be Naruto and Sasuke'_ the words rang through his head again and again, promises of a better future seemed lost now, it was like drowning in murky water.

Naruto reluctantly dropped Sasuke, quickly bending down and wiping away his brother's beginnings of tears. He had no idea what had happened for Sasuke to have lost such an amount of composure, but he had all his life to ponder things like that.

Seeing as Iruka-sensei was coming, now.

Screams of Kiba and Akamaru, along with Chouji rang through the hall way leading into the practice arena "and then he fell asleep, but we tried super hard to wake him" he tilted his head before crumpling to the ground, under the pretense it'd been a double knock out "then Sasuke came in and stared at him, and Naruto woke up" the rushed half jog half walk steps came closer yet again. "Then he left and came back they started to fight, so we came to get you" Kiba left a lot of information out he noticed.

'_Joy of childish pride' _he thought dryly as the door slammed open yet again. He once again venture into his head, this time when his head was smacked he awoke.

"Naruto, are you alright" Iruka gingerly felt his bloody nose, his eyes focused before he jumped away "of course, it was just a small nose bleed, but did you see how badly I beat up Sasuke!" Iruka-sensei's face went flat "Sasuke's fine" he fell back dramatically "oh come on I fought so bravely though!" he was worried when he saw no Sasuke "where'd the bastard go?" Iruka-sensei became serious "he ran once he woke up, now let me check your nose" Naruto also ran.

"NO ONE RUNS AWAY FROM THE GREAT UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Muffled yells from Iruka-sensei were heard after he slammed the poor door again. He wasn't surprised when the door knob broke off as he ran away "oops" he called back belatedly.

Gray hair peeked out form the sheets as Kakashi stared into his normally white sheets.

He didn't bother pondering why they were pink, but instead stared at them. His other self pushed at his mind and he ignored it, the other was rather like a dangerous child with a deadly weapon.

Finally he sat up, looking at the little orange book on his bedside table; he snatched it up with vigor, flipping it open eagerly.

Oh how the man enjoyed his smutty porn.

Four hours in a rapping at the door interrupted his beloved and peaceful day off. He stood and walked over to the door, throwing it open with a joyful hello.

Naruto reluctantly looked up, holding his bloody little nose. "Uh, hey man, you think I could, you know, stay here for the night?" Kakashi swept him in.

"What happened" Naruto smiled cheekily "I killed someone" Kakashi didn't bother taking it seriously "just kidding" the little blond boy sat on a stool, Kakashi riffled for a dusty and old ninja aid kit "well they said I did, but the guy was fine geeze!"

After the dusty navy blue kit was found and brushed off a little Kakashi began clearing away the blood with some water and a cotton ball. "But yeah I just need a place to stay for the night, and yeah, so please" he clapped his hands together and looked up in the cutest way possible, Kakashi melted like butter.

Then he burnt in the fire as he hit Naruto aside the head, his arm had a mind of its own.

Speaking of minds, he'd been shoved into his.

The pain wasn't endless, it was just constant, something Naruto had grown accustom to as a ninja, fighting brave and heroic battles and such. He and his younger self forgot about the glorious pain.

In his darker years it'd been a reminder that he wasn't dead yet, he still existed for no reason.

And now it'd become a reminder that he was still alive, gripping at life desperately like a parasite. And he was happy with that, he was a parasite of Konoha, and that made him feel ecstatic.

Liquid ecstasy was what he felt during his short yet constant pain.

His biggest flaw "You fucking little bastard!" he looked blankly at Kakashi as the man delivered blow after blow. "Trying to manipulate him like that!" that was right, dark Kakashi was possessive about his counterpart, wasn't he?

He grinned; blood covered his sharp little canines. He bit onto dark Kakashi's arm, only enraging him further. Inflictions of pain, and he didn't have to give it to himself!

The blond boys became slashed by his teacher's blade.

He was parasite.

No, he was a parasite drowning in its own blood.

Kakashi collapsed, hitting his head against the counter, keeping the man down. Naruto giggled once, then twice, until he started laughing as he picked himself up. His wounds were healing, the fox in his head was screaming '_**DIE WOUNDS DIE, DIE IN AGONY AND DESPAIR'**_ the passion seemed to make it seem as if his wounds were alive or something.

Grabbing a rag he began to clean the blood pooled on the floor, suddenly feeling something he'd never felt for his forbidden love for pain.

Shame, why on earth would he feel something like that? But wasn't shame a part of pain, it wasn't bad right? Why did it feel like he was denying something?

What was there to deny?

The blood was gone, but he was sure Kakashi was going to see it when he awoke, because of his keen eye for little details, a necessity for Jounins.

Walking to the bathroom he looked into his reflection, blood soaked his clothing before it too began to burn away; kyuubi's chakra was streaming out as the fox eliminated the 'nasty' blood. His hair and clothing looked semi normal, except for the slashes and rips obviously shown on the orange shirt, as well as the hacked off pieces of hair, along with odd unnoticeable bald spots.

His eyes were once again the hateful, blank, blue eyes they'd been when he'd been a child.

He wanted to hit himself, but self inflicted pain had never been his style, so he'd go out, towards the red light district, see a few angry drunks perhaps…?

Naruto walked out of the bathroom, the drips of blood were savagely attacked by the red worm like organisms that slipped out of his body, some of them rolled and wormed their way to the kitchen, then on Kakashi, little wisps of smoke filled the house before they disappeared, taking away the red chakra worms with them.

He stared at Kakashi, he should stay, conquer his pain addiction, but it was only given a second glance before promises of pain ripped him away from the apartment. He jogged towards the red light district, it took a while.

Some ten minutes later he innocently, though somehow cockily, looked up at the drunks. He was leaning against the wall with his hands behind; his ripped orange shirt was ripped off as the first blow hit his bare chest.

He wondered why it wasn't as blissful as before, to his mute horror he realized that his beloved pain was becoming dull, boring.

"Your hits don't hurt a bit old man" he said arrogantly wiping his mouth of the red blood. There was no satisfaction in this at all, even as the man began slamming his fists onto his body. Naruto's eyes began to dull a little; small amounts of tears began to slip out.

'_My life... how can I still alive? I can't feel the pain anymore…dead, cold, nothing'_ he didn't like it.

See, dark. At least I think it is, but I tried my best to show Naruto's problems, if you take a long look at how he works in the manga, he has a small case of masochism, or severe responsibility, which ever one I'm playing on the former.


	4. Chapter 4

Right chapter three,

By far this is the most popular story in my collection, my apologies for not updating in what, two years I think. But I can say this, for one, my writing style has changed, quite a bit I'd like to think. My apologies about any yaoi seeming moments, I'm a true fan at heart and I die a little not writing it, so just bromance, no snogging or Fu**ing, that's too hard core for me to write.

Right read on :3

=page break=

It was a beautiful day in the neighborhood, morning dew was settled onto everything outside and he could see children walking by, on their way to school, Naruto himself had just come home to get dressed and ready, being out all night. He watched them walk by giggling in passive manner; yesterday he tripped a bit, having an episode.

Being a ninja screwed with your mind on a regular basis, you had your life in your own hands and sometimes in the hands of others. If you weren't well liked by your peers you're the most likely the one to die in your team on a life threatening mission, or most likely the first.

Now even though he won over seemingly the entire village he really only got about maybe one third of the bastards. Folks were just as ungrateful as they can be but, he had to attempt to be sympathetic with them, they lost members of their families, friends, lovers, children, dogs. The thing is they lost a lot, but they could have been dead, but he saved the village but no, they'd still hate you regardless.

And since they did he had threats of his demise and such, but being young, he didn't understand, but at least they talked to him. A hit was a hug, a cut was a kiss, you get the point, and his affections were fucked up. Even though he had friends that cared for him normally he would always go back to Sasuke, not the Sasuke his brother, but the Sasuke who taunted and fought with him, occasionally almost killing him.

In his mind there were two Naruto's and two Sasuke's, one pair was the brotherly ones, and the others were the rival pair. Although in his mind once again, the latter was rival/crush pair, not that he liked Sasuke that way, sometimes, but the constant affection caught him off guard often. Since his brain was still wired like that the blond thought Sasuke was hugging him when he hit him, and when he cut him it was a kiss. And trying to kill him was like sex to be exact.

'_I'm going to kill you = I'm going to fuck you'_ Naruto giggled a bit before catching himself.

Looking at the clock he stretched a bit, his shirt going up enough to show his belly button, frowning he decided that he would have to get some new clothing, but first he had to go to the lovely thing called school. He didn't like learning thing he already knew again, but no school meant no ninja, meaning no fights, also meaning no love…

Looking down at the floor in a dumbfounded manner he tried convincing himself of normal love.

He could find love in its normal form, he knew this yet he went back to the pain once again, shaking his head he ran his hand through his blond spikes, letting out a troubled sigh. It was going to be a long road to recovery from this… way of thinking.

=page break=

"Hey Sasuke-kuuun" a twitched developed, a nervous tick actually. An involuntary shiver went down the ravens back as he turned his head, staring at the annoyance with blond hair. He grunted signifying his acknowledgement of the waste of space on his right.

He really didn't mean that, catching himself before he went into Naruto-bashing mode. The other time traveller irked him greatly, despite the boys warning about changing the past he continually screwed with this time as if he had forgotten it due to severe retardation!

'_I didn't mean that at all'_ he tried admitting to himself, lie or not.

He walked smoothly on the path to the academy, Naruto swaying a bit beside him like an idiot.

He'd let that slide. No one's perfect after all, but it made him a little curious "are you drunk stupid?" he didn't know if Naruto had even started consuming alcohol once of age. "Oh my god, Sasuke-kun, could it be?" he shouldn't have asked, he blamed his big fat mouth, it never shut up! "That you actually care for me" pulling the other boy close enough to whisper into the others ear "your one and only blond brother?"

His eye twitched in great annoyance and restraint, he wouldn't hit the damn masochistic idiot. Instead he gently pushed Naruto away and continued his walk to the oncoming academy; it was interesting being back in a time he preferred not remembering.

There was a pang of regret, in the next few years…

Weight attacked his back and he almost doubled over trying to regain his balance, trying to work on a counter attack a raspy voice whispered into his ear "carry me the rest of the way Sasuke-kun, I can't walk another step" it was mellow dramatic but arms tightened around his neck, a slight pull of his left ear he caught sight of _them._

The most disgusting thing he had ever seen since his days at … well these days, the hoard of fan girls badly hiding in the woods beside the pathway. Just as scary as disgusting it was like a rotten amputated foot, which he had been due to Orochimaru's more disturbing experiments on the human body. They watched intently like he was a piece of meat, drooling and licking their lips, eye's wide with greed.

He ran the rest of the way, some chased after him, he desperately wanted to drop the dead weight on his back but he was a good shield. '_So he comes in handy sometimes'_ Sasuke cringed as that thought popped into his head, jumping up into the tree's he dashed across the with the agility of a cat, before landing on the windowsill on the side of the building, quickly disarming the locks he opened it and jumped to the middle of the room, where the stairs were. The window slammed just after he landed, the room was still just filling in as the bell hadn't rung yet.

Letting go of the blond he felt the weight on his back slide of and a thump sounded in the room, Iruka was staring at him, and a mixed look was on his face.

He turned back around, walking to his desk at the desk.

He didn't bother to worry until he realized he had harmed the masochist. Abruptly turning around he looked at the crumpled body on the stairway, Naruto was breathing deeply, signifying he was asleep. Feeling the eyes on the back of his head he stared at the orange child laying there, sleeping.

A mumble came from the boy and he walked over, glaring at the blond spikes as cerulean eye's appeared as Naruto shifted, blinking slowly he just laughed and held his arms in an 'up' fashion. Tense silence filled the room as he debated on whether he should kick the blond bastard or show affection. The kid was a masochist, so maybe he could just kick him "Sasuke" his name slid of the blonde's lips smoothly yet softly, demanding and requesting at the same time.

He slid his arms around Naruto's back, pulling him up in a gentle fashion. He'd rather choose showing affection then possibly contributing to the vessels sick perverted masochism. Legs wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck, awkwardly he walked to his desk holding the half sleeping moron, glaring eyes bore into his back, or more precisely at the legs and arms wrapped snugly onto it. Coldly he glared at the ground; sitting down the younger boy slid his legs from behind, moving a bit the whiskered blond slid off his lap to the side of him.

Iruka ignored him and the blond, opting for the 'ignorance is bliss' approach once they had sat down, not that he hadn't done this before. The teacher seemed desperate to ignore the blond, probably because of yesterday but he couldn't be sure. Glancing at the side of him, Naruto snored quietly, looking closely he noticed the blond had bags around his eyes and his appearance was more messy, if that were to be possible.

Shaking his head he decided nothing was impossible for Naruto, since they were in the past. Or they died and this is what the afterlife is like, just a repeat of you first life.

He'd rather choose the former

This was probably why he adjusted to the sudden time switch, directing his stare at the few looking at him as if he were an alien he glared. In a way he thought it was true, even though he was Sasuke Uchiha he wasn't of this time, some looked away, others glared, to be exact Kiba and Naruto's other childish friends. Shikamaru's piercing eyes bore into his own and he just raised his eyebrow in a cocky fashion, boy genius was going to be trouble, he could tell by the curiosity in the pony tailed kids eyes.

Looking at the bored he stared at it with dislike, he knew this already much better than most of the kids here, learning it again wasn't on his agenda, at best this was just a convenient way to become a legal ninja, if he went solo he knew Naruto would chase him to the ends of the earth, since he had pretty much one so before, and it was best if the boy was affiliated with Konoha, or else he really would chase to the ends of the earth and then some. Perhaps for that he was almost happy Naruto was with Konoha, even if would have preferred the boy came with him.

If he had swapped places with Sakura that night…

"Sasuke?" Iruka looked at him, gently pointing to the board "What is the answer to this?"

He was going to hate this so much more this time around.

Standing up he walked to the front to write down the answer as proper.

=page break=

Kakashi had done the unthinkable again; he was too weak and let the other out. Just when he felt he was strong enough to hold the violent child at bay he let _that_ Kakashi out, once he was awake he felt the guilt sink into the bottom of his gut, weighing him down greatly.

He didn't like being depressed, but he felt like the most disgusting thing on the planet, he beat that child again, causing physical harm because Naruto looked at him wrong?

He hadn't hated himself so much as right now, sitting up he stared at the wall, frustration built up in his heart, and he threw the first aid kit at the wall, glaring at the fresh hole in the wall.

He wished it would die, that part of him, before he had regarded it as a child, now he knew it was just a monster hiding under the guise of immaturity.

He folded his legs into a meditation pose, determined he closed his eyes and concentrated, he would face that monster, and he would kill it slowly and painfully. HIS Naruto wouldn't be harmed, HIS child would no longer come to him in desperation and be met with violence, and not that he ever expected Naruto to come again, ever.

He would watch in the shadows, protecting his teachers precious child, taking responsibility of his actions slipped into his mind he stormed down the halls of the sewer in his mind, the other was watching him, from far away, the coward hid.

The sewers shattered like glass, disappearing into the oncoming blackness, he was left with only one more person, _that_ Kakashi.

Revenge would be painful, in a way he was inflicting pain upon himself but it _needed_ to die slowly, deserving to bleed out slowly from small incisions on the body, he sliced away at the whimpering figure, it _screamed_ in pain, as if it were human!

"Shut up, you MONSTER!" he continued violently and relentlessly, blood spattered everywhere in the black abyss, his revenge had only just begun, and it wouldn't end anytime soon.

=page break=

In the outside world Kakashi was sweating, burning up with a raging fever, he twisted and turned on the ground, once he had gone into his mind his body just collapsed with a physical sickness, he twitched and his body convulsed in pain. It wasn't to stop anytime soon, killing a part of your mind created a state in which you were on the edge, as you might become so consumed with it you might forget about the living world and chase the other into the underworld.

By leaving your body without a soul holding its life inside it'll become a shell, slowly rotting from the inside out. Disease and sickness would ravage it until it finally shut down and the world named you dead, even if you gone long before.

=page break=

Iruka stared at the two boys snoring lightly in the back, he felt a bit uneasy about yelling at them since Sasuke had lost his entire family barely three days ago, and Naruto made him feel so much pain he just wanted to ignore it all, pretending the child didn't house a murderous monster.

"Iruka-sensei, should I wake up Sasuke-kun?" some girls grumbled at the eager Sakura, some shooting her down as she bravely ignored them. Iruka had an idea that Sakura had a crush on the boy, but this question was innocent, she looked worriedly at the snoozing raven, then back at the board, he was about to erase it.

With a quick nod she got up from her seat, she only made it one step before Ino jumped from her seat and dashed to the sleeping child "Sasuke-kun!" she chirped, glancing haughtily at the heart broken Sakura "wake up, Iruka-sensei is going to erase the board and I thought that-" an eraser hit her on the head, Iruka turned his attention at the grumbling Naruto, who looked quite unhappy at the other blond "Ino, shhh" he said softly and tiredly before he leaned against the back of the bench "Shut up Naruto, I wasn't talking to you!" a vein bulged "Ino, language!" he shouted at the surprised child, she looked sheepish with an embarrassed blush on her pale face, light blue eyes wide. Not very lady like indeed.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei" he sighed, Sakura looked hurt at him not getting mad over Ino taking her assignment to wake up Sasuke. Regardless the job was done; Sasuke was now awake staring impassively at him.

He was worried over the lack of emotion over the raven's family's recent demise, instead of breaking down, aside from the strange scuffle with Naruto; he seemed indifferent from it all. "Please stay awake during class Sasuke" he turned around and began write a few more finishing touches onto the board "But Iruka-sensei" a sleepy voice met the teachers ears, once again abnormally soft and not even the slightest hint of brashness in it "Sasuke's been having nightmares" a smack sounded in the room and Iruka whipped around, noting Sasuke's frantic appearance and the hand covering Naruto's mouth, who looked more tired than before.

The blue eyes stared blankly into his own, no emotion in them at all, it was startling.

Calmly he removed Sasuke's hand without much strength as Sasuke looked down at the desk, his form shrinking a little. "I slept over at his house yesterday" the cerulean eyes glimmered "he kicked me and screamed and" Sasuke's hand yanked on the blonds dirty shirt, a small tear sounded in the room.

The boys eyes were on fire despite just waking up, glaring deeply into the blue eyes of the container.

"Heey…." The blond whined unenthusiastically, shrugging a bit he looked back at him "I hated it anyway"

Iruka wasn't sure if this was truly the boy the Hokage had described, during the first semester the child was much more boyish and loud, much harder to ignore, yet somewhat more likeable. He nodded "If you need to talk Sasuke I'm always here" he was interrupted by Naruto "he has me Iruka-sensei" the blond grinned a little "he'll always have me"

He cleared his throat, ignoring the blond again, turning to the board "please write down the notes on the board Sasuke" he didn't really want to be ignorant towards the whiskered child, but he still felt the pain of loss, almost as strong as the first day he had been told his parents died fighting it.

Those whiskers represented what lay dormant inside.

=another page break=

Naruto and Sasuke shared a short but to the point look, and Naruto blinked.

Looking down at his shirt he fretted about the rip for a bit while Sasuke jotted down notes, sure he had told a lie.

And maybe it was meant to be a little embarrassing, but it was a cover up for their strange behaviour, Sasuke was mourning his loss and he was calming him down bit by bit, or something like that.

With Sasuke's help of course, before he had riled him up but now Sasuke's loss was affecting him, and through him Naruto, it worked out fine in the end.

For now they'd operate under that guise, and he could be a little bit calmer for a bit, he'd spike back up later, when Sasuke had had enough time to get over his family getting murdered, or at least until they assumed he could be a happy care free child again.

As if that would happen but something perhaps close to it, he closed his eyes again, wanting the tiredness to go away.

He had been up all night, for a little bit he let himself become beat up by drunkards, before walking aimlessly around town for a while, before he knew it he had ended up at Sasuke's new apartment. The Hokage had given it to the raven haired child immediately, insisting that he live there if not with a foster family, anywhere but at the compound.

The place still reeked of blood and other bodily fluids, he thought back on that day, walking through it as 'Sasuke' he smelt the most retched smells, bodies were all around him. It felt like it should have been years ago but it had only been a few days, his timelines sometimes mashed together when he wasn't thinking too hard on it.

He talked with the Kyuubi for a bit, it was the same chit chat as per usual, 'I'll eat you, and you'll be mine, this body will be mine, give me your soul' nothing new, but he had been thinking about the other night, after sneaking into Sasuke's apartment unnoticed he watched the raven boy sleep, it was a bit creepy.

He didn't know why his body brought him there, it was as if he were in a trance, nothing was relevant but going to Sasuke's. And he felt better, even if after a while he got bored and tired. When the other tossed and turned he projected some feelings onto him, and Sasuke calmed down a little, even if his face twisted every now and then.

The first bird chirped at five in the morning, which had signalled him to leave, later he bumped into Sasuke on the path to the academy.

Then here he was, sitting, watching the children of the past scribble down notes messily on how to effectively throw kunai. It was only a silly theory that he never listened to, it meant little to him, and after all, he could throw one perfectly fine without these darn notes.

Yawning he stretched, he was ready to nap.

Barely ten minutes later, and just before he fell asleep the school bell rang, telling everyone it was lunch time. With a small grumble he stood "YES lunchtime" it had been a sleepy morning, he need to remind everyone he wasn't a boring quiet person, he was naturally loud.

Besides dwelling on his actions didn't suit him well "Teme, let's go!" Sasuke pointedly looked at him as he was dragged away by Kiba and Chouji, led by Shikamaru.

"Alright I'll see you later!" he screamed as the door slammed closed after him.

Once they reached the gym they let him go "so what are we gonna do now?" he knew what he was going to be asked "since when are you and the Uchiha best friends?" Shikamaru asked, straight to the point "yeah he sucks!" Kiba was given a sheepish look from Naruto "heheh" he laughed uneasily.

"Well you know, well you don't, and uh, I don't know" he scratched the back of his head "it just happened, and were not best friends duh!" he wiped the sleep out of his eyes and yawned once more "wanna play hide and seek?" he tried, they ignored that question '_it was a lame idea anyway'_ he thought to himself.

"And why did you let him carry you, and why did he carry you, why didn't you sit with sit with us!" Chouji wasn't usually this frantic, he shrugged "the bastard kept me up all night, I was tired" his friends shook their head at the same time, but the door opened and duck butt hair popped into the room.

"Teme!" he ran to the pale pretty boy, dragging him into the room "So this is teme, and these guys are Shika, Chouji and Kiba!" he tried to maintain the excitement, to channel his inner child. An idiotic grin spread across his face and he literally bounced with excitement and Sasuke looked a little miffed and surprised.

The other three just looked a little huffed up and almost… jealous looking.

"Right well me and Sasuke have some super-secret ninja mission to attend to so bye!" he pulled Sasuke out of the gym with a speed greater than usual, leaving the three speechless as he slammed the door.

"Your still not very bright are you Naruto?" Sasuke grumbled after looking around for someone listening in.

"I want to be different" he pulled the slightly taller boy down "we died once already" he whispered harshly into the others ear, he was cranky now, he just wanted to nap. Dragging around Sasuke was becoming a pain so he let go. He stared as Sasuke quickly pulled his appendage close to his body, annoyed at having been pulled around like a doll.

Naruto huffed and turned his back, walking out the door into the sunshine, the rays were warm, the wind cool on his skin, breaking into a run he dashed into the forest, twisting and turning to the paths he knew from his childhood.

A girl tried to follow him, probably Ino, more than a little angry at being pushed away from Sasuke by him of all people.

He could understand that, but he'd rather be alone and nap for a while.

Quickly he jumped into a tree, climbing quickly, jumping a few branches higher than necessary. "Where'd he go" it was only a whisper but he watched a pink blob of hair walk around a little aimlessly. Sakura had followed him, searching eagerly for any sign of shuffling or movement in the bushes. A bush shook and she dashed into it, Sasuke quickly emerged from the bush as she disappeared into it, jumping stealthily into the tree he was hiding out in.

The dark onyx eyes stared into his impassively. He returned the stare before chuckling the tiniest bit "hey brother" he greeted "thought I'd be alone but hey, why not?" Sasuke looked appalled at the slightest hint of sarcasm from the blond boy.

"Make yourself useful" he patted the spot beside him, Sasuke warily observed him before complying. Naruto placed his head on the others shoulder, his eyes drooped "if you let me fall I will shock you with pain" he warned before falling into the darkness of his subconscious.

It was a tiring day, and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

=almost there last page break=

Sakura was bright for her age; most nine year olds didn't understand how fast a body drains of its blood and where the main pressure points of the body were, or most definitely not the minor ones.

And for that she prided herself in those fields, maybe Ino had more friends than her but she would beat the other girl by becoming friends with Sasuke. She was a little scared about doing that however, she was on her own and most of the things she talked about weren't what people her age considered interesting.

Even if she did, so she would have to figure out what Sasuke-kun liked, and the only person he seemed even remotely close to was Naruto, the class clown and the most annoying kid in school. The pink headed girl was determined to suck all the information on Sasuke outta Naruto, using all methods possible, even the more… adult like ones.

She scrunched her face in disgust, why kunoichi had to do that irked her.

Yet here she was, wandering aimlessly in the woods, it'd been a few minutes since she'd lost sight of Naruto, she didn't understand where he could have gone to play, the forest was boring. All the good trees to climb weren't this far back, these ones were boring.

Unless he had a tree fort back here, her eyes glimmered as she franticly searched the trees with a big grin on her face, she understood basic plans on how to make one and you could make it into a ninja watch tower, they had major advantages in a game of ninja.

She loved playing ninja… a lot, it was fun and everyone could play.

Well almost everyone, Naruto wasn't allowed because some of the bigger kids said that their parents told them that Naruto was bad.

Then again Sasuke didn't play either; he just sat out reading his books. Recently she noticed a few things, Sasuke acted differently, he disappeared with Naruto into the woods at lunch time and he didn't smile anymore.

Not even his cheeky little smirk, he had become more, emotionless. There had been rumors her mommy had listened intently to, but she was busy petting the dog she didn't listen in on what they were saying until the other lady said "poor Sasuke-kun" and then walked away. Her mother nodded with a sad look on her face, until she noticed Sakura was watching her, her mommy smiled and asked if she wanted to get some ice cream, Sakura flavored.

Sakura laughed at that, it was her favorite flavor for a reason, just like Ino's had been lemon…

Sometimes her chest hurt thinking about her best friend, but it had been her decision to part ways with the blond girl. Every time they talked Sasuke would come up, Ino believed the best kunoichi would be with him, since he would be the best ninja after all.

She wanted to be the best kunoichi, and she wouldn't ever lose to Ino.

She strived to be a beautiful kunoichi, saving people and getting rid of the bad guys. Her papa would be so proud of her. Smiling sadly she remembered her papa talking about being a ninja, his eyes would brighten up and his voice took on a more happy tone.

If he could move his hands they would be flying in unison with his words, how he had conquered more than a hundred ninja's during the great shinobi war, he had been just a young boy back then. Sometimes the light in his eyes would disappear, and he would gaze down upon his body, it never moved, he couldn't command it anymore.

He had been paralysed from the neck down before she had been born, he often called her his little miracle, she came out with pink hair, and unusual mutation her parents thought she might outgrow. Now they decided it made her unique to the world.

Her eyes watered with unshed tears, staring at the ground she cursed a word she had only heard adults and Naruto say, it was a naughty word.

If a god in the sky, her mom always told her there was, even cared about his people then why would he let them suffer. Her papa said years ago a man predicted another war, that had been ten years ago. There still was time, it wouldn't happen supposedly for five years, so her papa tried to prepare her, asking her mommy to get his scrolls.

She hesitantly pulled out the scroll from her shirt, it was defiantly old and ugly but it had been her papa's. Green eyes gleamed down onto it, in the days her papa was a ninja, he had used these techniques, he saved many villagers from death and sometimes, those people came and visited him, bidding him luck they always said his daughter, her, would be a wonderful kunoichi.

A few times they told him she would be the best, and would save many. Her father's eyes had shone with such pride down at her. All the people who came believed in the prophecy, that a war would come and all the nations would have to fight it, but united.

She wondered who the enemy was if all the nations were untied together, fighting.

Opening the scroll she sat down on the dirty ground, and began to read intently, the words were understood almost instantly as she put them into their places in a scenario.

If she could do these moves she could save people, and no one would have to die.

With Sasuke on offense they would be unstoppable, even Naruto since he was her way into Sasuke two man group. Smiling she read faster, more excited than ever.

* * *

It's a little more serious, well more than I expected but yeah. Reviews are appreciated.

So, please review if you will.

By the way, found the page break thing but I'll just let it be for the others, but I'll remember this in the future.

-MissRiss

-Missriss


End file.
